Little Dragon
by DeeCohan
Summary: Ginny and Draco end up in detention, a friendship begins but then he leaves Hogwarts for the real world 3 years later they meet again what will happen? please R&R not a great summary but please read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling**

**Chapter 1**

Ginny was walking through the halls on the way to Potions when she heard him, she found herself smiling at the sound of his voice. Remembering how soft and sexy it sounded when he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Just as she was about to round the corner she heard him talking about her. She stopped and hid just around the corner out of view to hear what her boyfriend was saying about her.

"Yeah, we've been together now for nearly 3 months." Said Terry

Ginny smiled it had been an amazing 3 months too. They had gotten together just at the beginning of the year, on the Hogwarts express they ran into each other and gotten talking and haven't really stopped.

"Have you gotten far with her?" and unknown voice said

"Well… just got to 2nd base but I don't think it will be too long before she is begging me to shag her. You should hear her when were only snogging, she moans as is if its making her orgasm. She is going to be a screamer I can tell" Terry laughing as he said it.

"Yeah whatever mate, you aren't getting nowhere near her knickers. Haven't you heard? She's as tease and that's all mate. No-one has even gotten under the bra with her." There unknown voice Ginny now recognised as Dean Thomas said.

"I'll bet you 10 Galleons that I will get her to shag me within 2 weeks" Terry stuck his hand out and shook the deal with Dean.

"You're on mate. Have fun trying. I'll try not to laugh when you hand over those 10 Galleons"

The two walked off laughing and joking leaving an incensed Ginny behind. '10 Galleons is that all I'm fucking worth to him? I can't believe I actually liked that prick.' As she walked off to the dungeons Ginny started to think of all the ways she could think of to dump him in the most embarrassing and public way when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Said Ginny as she looked up then stopped in her tracks.

"OH GREAT!!! Now I'm going to have to do my hair again, watch wear your going muggle-lover" Pansy stalked off back past the dungeons to wear the Slytherin rooms must be. She was dressed in school uniform, but the skirt made shorter the blouse tighter so it left little to the imagination.

'What a tart like it even matters what her hair looks like the blokes would have her anyway dressed like that and Dean called ME a tease??' Suddenly she had an idea, it came to her like walking into a brick wall. Ginny walked into the classroom with a big smile on her face. She wasn't going to dump Terry she was going to make him work very hard to try and win his 10 galleons and she was going to make it absolute torture for him.

This was going to be fun.

"Hey Hermione have you seen Ginny by any chance? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago to go into Hogsmeade but I can't find her?" Asked Terry

"She's on her way, she was just coming out of the shower when I left the room. She won't be long" Hermione gave him a smile and walked away. As soon as she was out of eyesight she dropped her smile. She hated having to act friendly towards him. She had never liked him, never thought he was good enough for Ginny. And when Ginny came in last night and told her what she had heard she knew her gut instincts were right. She didn't quite understand why Ginny didn't just dump in straight away instead of playing games but he did deserve whatever had coming to him.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, inspecting herself. She had gone for the simple sexy style for today's visit. She was wearing jeans that hugged her hips and bum, coupled with boots and she had a pure white polo neck jumper on that clung to her curves. She had pulled her hair up into a pony tail to keep it out of the way in the wind. It was December after all.

Walking down the stairs Ginny was satisfied with her plan, if he wanted to an arse she would certainly make on of him. Walking into the courtyard she spotted him straight away and walked over to him.

"Terry I am so sorry I am late, I had to wait for last to use the shower and the other girls took forever". Ginny said hugging Terry.

She smiled to herself when he didn't respond she could see his eyes roaming over her taking in every inch and curve of her. She had grown up in the last few years. She was in 6th year now and her body had developed quite nicely.

"It…. Its ok Ginny. I didn't mind waiting for you lets go" Terry offered her his arm and she took it. They walked to Hogsmeade arm in arm all the way. Ginny making sure her side was always pressed to Terry making him feel as much of her figure as public display would allow.

"So Terry where did you want to go today?" Ginny said looking up into his eyes, she couldn't believe that not so long ago she used to be able to look into his hazel eyes and imagine herself drowning in them, now all she sees is money signs.

"Um I was thinking maybe the Three Broomsticks for lunch and then to the shops to do a bit of shopping. I have a few Christmas presents I have to get yet." Terry said as he veered towards the pub.

"That sounds great. I might get a delicious hot chocolate they have the best there with yummy marshmallows on top hmmmm." Ginny smiled as they walked in.

The couple found a secluded little table at the back of the pub where not many people could see them but they could see almost all of the pub. Terry went to order the drinks when Hermione came rushing over.

"So how is the plan going?"

"It's going good. I'm just wondering how quick I should make this or whether to drag it out a little bit." She admitted.

"Well the quicker you get him out of your life the better Ginny. You don't want to be hanging around scum like that for too long" Hermione waved a little as she noticed Terry coming over both saying their goodbyes.

Ginny decided to get it over with quickly she didn't think she could bear to spend two weeks to try and get one over on him. She decided tonight would be the night.

"Hey, what did Hermione want?" Terry asked as he put a steaming mug of chocolate with marshmallows' in front of her.

"She wanted me to meet up with her tonight. But I told her I was hoping me and you would be meeting up tonight. Did you know today is our four months anniversary and I wanted to celebrate."

Terry smiled a big wide smile. Maybe he was going to win this bet a lot quicker than he thought. "That sounds great babe just let me know where and when"

Ginny smiled at him over her mug, she could see in his eyes he was already thinking about sex. "Room of requirement, tonight at 8pm that sound good?" She said as she leaned over towards him to place a feather light kiss on his lips.

"I'll be there". Terry said with a gleam in his eyes thinking his day has just gotten a whole deal better.

8pm and Ginny walked into the room of requirement. Terry was already there and unsurprisingly he had made the room into a bedroom. It was gold and black themed with a very large 4 poster bed in it. Ginny thought of a sofa and one appeared she gestured to the sofa and a sighing Terry got up of the bed and sat on the sofa.

"You know these past few month's have been amazing Terry." Ginny said whilst walking around the sofa to stand in front of him.

"I know babe I've loved it too. You are so much fun to be around, I look forward to seeing you everyday." Ginny smiled at him and wished she could believe it, she wished that somehow a man could feel that way about her but it was all fake all in an attempt to get money in exchange for her virginity, it wasn't going to happen.

"I like the sound of that. Am I the first thing you think about in the morning Terry?" Ginny asked as she walked closer to him untying her cloak.

"Uh huh. You're my first and last thought of the day I wish I could see and be with you every minute of the day" He couldn't keep his eyes off her hands as she slowly untied the belt holding her cloak shut. She opened the cloak and slid it of her shoulders. Ginny watched as Terry's eyes grew wide as he took all of her in. Ginny had dressed in a white halter top that hugged to her curves, it made her waist look slim and her breasts look perfectly round and pert, this coupled with her short leather mini skirt made a very sexy and stunning site. Ginny walked slowly up to Terry watching his eyes follow her every move and pushed him back so he was lounging on the sofa.

Ginny then straddled his lap and started to kiss him. She dominated him with kisses she pushed her tongue through his lips and tasted him thoroughly. Although he was an arse he was a damn good kisser, it was really a shame he had so much potential.

"Oh Ginny" Terry moaned as she started to grind against him her hands flying up to his hair slightly tugging on it causing him to moan into her mouth.

"You like this Terry?" She asked after a slight pause in the kiss for breathe.

He just nodded and bought his hands up to cup her bum and squeeze gently and pulled her down to him, Ginny could instantly feel just how much he liked it, she could feel his arousal pushed up against her thigh.

She leaned down kissed his neck and whispered in his ear "how much do you love it? 10 Galleons worth?"

She instantly found him stilled, he stopped all movements and looked at her "I… I don't know what you mean?" Instantly furious Ginny slapped him across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU! You made a bet that you could get me to shag you in 2 weeks for 10 Galleons and don't you dare try to deny it! We are over its finished, now you will never know just how good it would have been" Ginny jumped off him and grabbed her robe and walked to the door, she didn't want to hear any bullshit excuses from him.

Just as she opened the door a hand circled around her waist and spun her round,. "You can't get me worked up and then walk away you bitch" Terry was red in the face, she could feel the anger radiating off him.

Ginny simply took his hands from her waist and looked him in the eye "If you can make a bet to bed me, then I most definitely can get you worked up and walk away. You don't deserve any person to sleep with you if you are going to treat them this way. I hope for your sake Terry that this is a one time thing for you, because you will die a lonely old pathetic man if it isn't."

She turned and walked back to the Gryffindor common room just before she rounded the corner she heard Pansy's voice, she turned and saw Terry pulling her into the room of requirement. She only felt pity for Pansy, being used by men is definitely something Ginny would not accept.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all

Chapter 2

It had been 2 weeks since her ordeal with Terry and Ginny had never felt lighter. She made sure all of the Gryffindor girls knew exactly what Terry had done, this then spread to the rest of the school making every single datable girl avoid him like the plague, made all the guys shake their heads and laugh at him that he got caught.

However Terry shamelessly held his head high and walked around with a delighted Pansy attached to his arm. Apparently she was the only girl in Hogwarts who would touch him with a barge pole and Terry was happy to accept this even if it meant sharing her with other men.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she sat down at the breakfast table. It was the Christmas break and everyone was at the burrow. Ginny loved Christmas it was always filled with happiness, fun and love.

"Morning Hermione." As Hermione's parents had decided to go to Florida for a Christmas break Hermione was staying a the burrow until Christmas. Her parents wanted to take her but she couldn't stand to be away from Ron. It was their first official Christmas as a couple. Ron had finally got up the guts to ask her out and now they were together.

"Ginny do you think Ron will like the present I got for him? I really hope he does it took me ages to think of it." Hermione twisted her hands together.

"Hermione, he will love anything you get him just because it was you that bought it, however I also think he will love it no matter who bought it him. I mean season tickets to the cannons? He will be talking about it non-stop." Ginny knew this because she would have loved the tickets herself. But considering there were two one for Ron and one for a friend hopefully he would take her to a few games. Quidditch was the one thing she would always have in common with her brothers the love of the game.

Just then the rest of the family decided to join the breakfast table and the food at that Molly had spent the last hour cooking appeared on the table.

"Everyone tuck in, there is plenty of food and you will all need the strength with the day you have ahead of you." Molly said as she and Arthur sat down.

"What do you mean the day ahead?" Ron asked with a mouth full of pancake.

"Your de-gnoming the garden dear I did tell you yesterday. There seems to have been a huge growth of them recently and they are trying to get into my greenhouse. I caught one yesterday and I just like the idea of them ruining my crop." she answered to all of their groans.

Everyone ate in a heavy silence that morning, this was another thing that everyone had in common, hating garden chores.

"Ginny, how was your Christmas?" Luna asked coming up behind Ginny in the hallway.

"It was fantastic, I got a new broom. Finally one that was just mine and not a hand me down. How about you?" Ginny had always loved Luna, so carefree and fun to be around. She never judged you for who you are or the decisions you make. The perfect friend and Ginny planned on never letting her go.

"It was great me and father stayed at home for the entire holiday and just talked theories, he's said that when I leave I can have a place on the magazine if I wished. I cannot wait, he said I can write about anything I want, it is going to be a huge responsibility but so much fun at the same time." Luna had a lovely serene smile on her face. She loved her father very much so it made sense she would follow in his footsteps and go into journalism, no matter how controversial the magazine was.

"That's really good news Luna, I am so happy for you. I have no idea what I am going to do after Hogwarts. But I suppose I have another year to decide it yet. You are so lucky you get to leave this year." Ginny really was going to miss Luna she didn't know what she was going to do next year with her gone.

"I am sure you will find your calling. I have to go now I have double Transfiguration with McGonagall. Talk to you later." and with that Luna left Ginny standing alone in the hallway just like it would be next year. She sighed and was about to leave when she heard someone call out to her.

"Well well what do we have here? Little weaslette all on her own? No friends no boyfriend and poor must suck to be you" She heard the sneer before she saw it on his face as she turned.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? Can't you just bugger off and insult someone else for a change its getting very boring of you following me around like this. Anyone would think you have a thing for us Weasley's the way you follow us around" Ginny had been the subject of Malfoy's taunts for as long as she could remember, she couldn't understand how he had the energy to keep up the insults after all these years.

"No one is stupid enough to think that a Malfoy would lower himself to your standards. Besides if I didn't talk to you no one else would. I mean the only reason you had boyfriends at all was so they could try and break you and shag you before anyone else did. I heard Terry even bet on it, I have no idea why anyone would go to that much effort for someone that looks like you. Red hair freckles plain face plain body. You don't have much going for you." Malfoy smirked at her, he could see her getting angrier and angrier as her face became a similar colour to her hair. What he didn't see was her wand pointing in his direction.

"FLIPENDO" Ginny screamed flipping Malfoy over so he landed on his back, shocked but immediately go up and was pissed.

"Incacerous" Immediately ropes began to tie themselves around Ginny she struggled against then but couldn't get them off her.

"That was a very dangerous thing to start Weaslette. You should have thought have thought twice about you opponent before flinging that spell at me" Draco was dangerously close to her now but Ginny refused to allow him to win one over on her.

"Levicorus" Ginny screamed at him suddenly Draco was lurched into the air and was hanging upside down by one ankle.

"EXPELLIARMUS" another voice sounded through the halls, immediately both wands flew out of their owners hand. Both Ginny and Draco looked to the voice and groaned in unison.

"Explain" Professor Snape asked as he neared them when neither spoke he waved his wand and the ropes around Ginny disappeared and Draco was landed back on his feet.

"Very well, as you are both aware Duelling is forbidden unless in an organised class. You will both receive 3 months worth of detention with me, 3 nights a week you will be helping me in the potions lab and you will both do whatever I ask of you."

Snape watched as both Draco and Ginny began to protest. " If you prefer I can send you to Filch for your time" he drawled and immediately the protest stopped and they both shook there heads.

"Fine. Detention's start tomorrow at 7pm. And I expect you both to be on time." with that he disappeared back down the stairs towards his office shaking his head. Those two were a time bomb waiting to explode.

"This is all your faulty Malfoy now I have to spend the next 3 months with you and Snape at the same time." Ginny all but shouted at Draco as she stormed passed him.

"My fault? I believe you were the first to throw a spell, I was merely defending myself." Draco said as he straightened up his clothe.

" Well I wouldn't have done that if you weren't taunting me would I? Ugh I hate you Malfoy and one day I will get my own back on you." Ginny stormed away angrily thinking that this was just another guy trying to get one over on her, she didn't see the way Draco smirked at her as he left.

He had always loved a girl with a fiery temper made it all the more challenging, it was a shame she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor he would never lower himself to even think of touching her never mind actually doing so. He wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation either that he had spent so long in acquiring.

Ginny walked into her dorm and slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong Gin?" It was her roommate Lucinda.

"Malfoy, that's what's wrong. The arrogant bint goaded me again and we were duelling, I was winning by the way when Snape found us and put us in detention." she said as she flung herself on her bed. The next 3 months were going to be a nightmare.

Lucinda winced "Ouch how long for?"

"3 days a week for the next 3 months. It starts tomorrow, I just pray to Merlin that it doesn't conflict with Quidditch practice the first match is due up and I can't afford to miss practice especially with the new team members since most of them left last year." Ginny sighed as she started to get dressed for bed in her comfy's.

"Aw I'm sorry Gin, but it could be worse it could be 3 months with Filch instead." Lucinda got in to her bed and said goodnight as she drew her hangings shut.

"Night" Ginny lay back in bed although she knew there was no change she was going to get much sleep tonight. If any at all.

She hoped her mother wouldn't find out she couldn't stand the idea of getting a howler in front of everyone at breakfast. Although Ron would be proud of her for standing up to that git. She couldn't understand why all the girls went crazy for him, even some of the Gryffindor girls.

Sure he was good looking, had deep steely grey eyes and yeah he did look after himself and kept his body in good shape. But still a perfect outside didn't counteract the crappy inside that was his personality.

Ginny shook her head and turned off the light, that mystery will always elude her, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than the blonde who had invaded her thoughts all afternoon so he wouldn't invade her dreams too.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling

A.N : just wanted to say a quick thank you for the reviews and for adding my story to your alerts.

Chapter 3

"He what?" Ron shouted with his mouth full of food.

"He gave me 3 detentions a week for the next 3 months and it gets worse. I have to do them with Malfoy. This is going to be horrible." Ginny said as she was pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"He can't do that can he? Its like a form of torture having to spend all that time with those two greasy slime balls" Ron said whilst almost choking on his latest bite of sandwich.

"Actually Ron he can, and for duelling he could have made it a lot worse and a lot longer if he wanted too. In fact there have been students expelled in the past for duelling outside of the classrooms. Although back then it was an extreme level of duelling and one student almost died in the crossfire." Hermione said as she slapped Ron's back to help stop him choking.

"Yeah I should be thankful to Snape then eh? I would rather be expelled than spend all my time with them." Ginny sighed as she started to get up. "I've got to go, my detention starts in an hour and I have to take my books back to the dorm and get changed." with that they all said their goodbyes and Ginny walked out not noticing the glares she was receiving from Terry.

"I cant believe she is walking around like nothing has happened. She think's she is so much better than me? We she has another thing coming." Terry said as he was lying in bed with Pansy cuddled up to his side.

"Why do we always need to talk about her. Get over her, its never going to happen. Plus if you even try to do something to her you will have the golden trio and their entourage on your back's not to mention her family." Pansy said whilst raining kisses on his chest.

"Yes but they would have to know it was me to do something to me now wouldn't they?" Terry smirked and rolled her over. He would do something to her eventually, he didn't know what or when but it came to him it would be genius.

At 7pm that night Ginny walked into the Potions lab, exactly on time so nothing could be said to her about lateness.

"Mrs Weasley good you are here on time. Your first task is to take an inventory and clean up in my ingredients cabinet that should take you a few detentions I should imagine. Mr Malfoy please do the same but in the potions storage area."

Ginny groaned as she entered the ingredient cabinet, it was a mess. There was no order to it at all, luckily most things were at least in cages or bottles but some were just left in piles. She picked a corner and started from there. It would take longer than a few detentions this would take a month to sort out. Malfoy had it easy at least his bottles were already named all he needed to do was put them in alphabetical order then count them she had to find out the names of the stuff bottle it or cage it then somehow find an order to it.

She heard a door close in the near distance but didn't think much of it until she heard a movement behind her.

"So Weaslette, how do you plan on making all of this up to me?" Draco said as she turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you on about now?" Ginny said turning back to her work.

"Well you got me in this detention I think you should make it up to me, after all I have to spend my valuable time here." Draco moved to sit on the desk beside her.

"I don't plan on doing anything to or for you Malfoy. It is YOUR fault we are here not mine. Now please bugger off so I can get this done. As you can see I have it harder than you, but that's not surprising considering."

"Considering what?" he replied raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Considering Snape is your death eater fathers best pal it only makes sense you would get special treatment. Frankly I am surprised he even gave you detention in the first place." She said in response. Immediately she knew she should have kept her mouth shut as Draco's eyes suddenly went a shade darker and narrowed.

"You have no idea what happens in my family nor my life and it will stay that way but don't you ever presume to know me or make any judgements based on what you hear."

With that Draco stormed out leaving a slightly shell shocked Ginny behind him. She shook her head and carried on with her work she didn't have time for this. She looked at her watch 8.30pm only 30 minutes left. She has loads of homework to do. She had exams coming up in March so she would need as much time as she could get with homework and studying not to mention Quidditch she didn't know how she was going to fit it all in. She had a fleeting thought of asking Dumbledore for a time-turner. But she didn't like the idea of being a few of her walking around at the same time.

Some time later. "Miss Weasley the detention is up for tonight. You are due back tomorrow same time. You will be doing the same task until completed so head straight in here I do not wish to waste my time explaining it to you all over again." With that Snape turned around quickly causing his robe to billow out around him and walked to a door just to the side of the potions classroom. She assumed it was his rooms.

As she headed out of the room she noticed that Malfoy had already left, it made sense that he would be the first to be let out being Snape's favourite student. This was wildly known by the entire student population. No one knew exactly why most just assumed it was due to the connection between Snape and his father now she wasn't so sure. Maybe it was something on a deeper level.

Ginny left and made her way to her dorm so she could start on the Transfiguration homework. As she walked past the Great Hall she stopped she had a feeling that someone was watching her but she couldn't see anything or anyone.

Then she heard the sound of footsteps and immediately found a ice white chill running threw her spine she didn't know why but she was scared, she thought by now as it was getting close to curfew there would be no one around but now she could hear someone coming, was it Draco planning to take it out on her now? He did seem extremely angry when she mention his father.

The foot steps were getting louder all sorts of thoughts were running through her head of what was going to happen, just at that moment she heard laughing and turned around to see two 4th years walking hand in hand down from the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw dorms. The walked out past her, shooting her a questioning glance as they disappeared outside of the castle.

As they opened the door a sudden flash of cold wind wrapped itself around Ginny. She pulled her cloak tighter and walked towards Gryffindor all the while berating herself for being a wimp. Draco had threatened her in the past and it had no effect on her whatsoever but this time seemed different she seemed to have hit a nerve and although he said otherwise she felt that he actually cared what she had thought about him.

Normally he just ignored everyone's taunts about his death eater father or come back with his own taunts about their life-style or blood but this time he snapped. And she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or not that he had snapped with her

She finally got back to her dorm and sat on her bed and opened up her Transfiguration homework she was nearly finished when Lucinda walked through the door laughing with Natasha. As they spotted Ginny they immediately rushed over to her.

"Oh my god Ginny have you heard?" Lucinda breathed out as she sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Have I heard what?" she asked closing up her book. She only had the summary left and she could do that in the morning.

"Well half an hour ago that bint from Ravenclaw Isabelle - you know the one that pretends not be a slut but sleeps with anyone she can get her hands on? Well she walked up to Draco Malfoy and tries it on with him. She is dressed in the shortest dress you can imagine and a face full of make up and you know what he does?" Lucinda says in fits of laughter.

"He looks her up and down…and then he says….. Sorry love I don't pay for sex and walks off" She burst out into more laughter and this time Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"He thought she was a prostitute and was offering him sex for money" Lucinda burst out again. Ginny was laughing so hard that she had tears running down her eyes. It wasn't unusual for girls to fling themselves at Draco but it was unusual for him to turn them down. Even for a someone like Isabelle.

As the subject changed from Draco to other guys in the school Ginny felt her mind wonder, she wondered what type of girl Draco usually went for. He never had a steady girlfriend as far she knew just sleeping partners. Some lasted longer than others, most girls knew what to expect if they were going to sleep with him but some girls didn't expect he would be ruthless and were often heard crying in the girls toilets after he had dumped them.

Ginny turned off her lights it was now 10pm and she had to get up early to get finished on her Transfiguration essay before class first thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter 4

Draco's POV

"Ah Draco your here early good. Now I know you and Miss Weasley do not get along but whilst you are in my detention and in my presence I expect you to behave and concentrate on the job that I give you. No complaints or arguments please. These next 3 months are going to be hard to bear as it is." Professor Snape walked back to his desk and sit down.

"If they are going to be hard for you to bear why did you bother setting it?" Draco asked in a huff. He had never gotten a detention from Snape before and he didn't understand why it had to be now and with her.

"I set it because I have to set an example, that in these hard times with the war looming we can not simply turn on each other. Add that to the fact that everyone knows that The Weasley's are doing their best to fight for the wizarding world in this war and coupled with what everyone knows of your father do you really want them to think you are following his footsteps?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't care what they think I am or am not doing. They all think that I am a death-eater in training and it keeps them from bothering me so why correct them now?"

Professor Snape was about to retort when Ginny came in.

"Mrs Weasley good you are here on time. Your first task is to take an inventory and clean up in my ingredients cabinet that should take you a few detentions I should imagine. Mr Malfoy please do the same but in the potions storage area."

Draco watched the smallest Weasley walk off into the messiest cupboard he had ever seen and looked at Snape who merely cocked his eyebrow expecting an argument. He just turned and walked towards the potions cabinet which was full of dust and dis-organised bottles. He first hit a cleaning spell at the cupboard and began to sort.

Unlike what most of the Hogwarts student body thought Draco knew how to do basic house cleaning spells and cleaning spells. He had had too. Although they had house elves to clean up the manor Lucius was a firm believer in punishment and when he was younger his punishment was cleaning his room, eventually he learnt spells to help clean the room. Sadly the punishments grew towards violence as he got older. Draco shook these thoughts from his head and continued his work.

An hour and fifteen minutes into his detention Snape walked into the cabinet where Draco was sat crossed legged working on the lower shelves having decided to work from bottom up.

"Draco I have to get this potion to Dumbledore before it fully matures I wont be gone any longer than 30 minutes make sure she does not leave the room and for god sake stay here as well."

With that he walked out of the room. Draco just sat still for a few minutes then got up and walked over to the ingredients cupboard. He could see the weaslette working away opting for a different strategy to his working from left to right rather than top to bottom.

"So Weaslette, how do you plan on making all of this up to me?" Draco said as she turned to look at him.

"What the hell are you on about now?" Ginny said turning back to her work.

"Well you got me in this detention I think you should make it up to me, after all I have to spend my valuable time here." Draco moved to sit on the desk beside her.

"I don't plan on doing anything to or for you Malfoy. It is YOUR fault we are here not mine. Now please bugger off so I can get this done. As you can see I have it harder than you, but that's not surprising considering."

"Considering what?" he replied raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Considering Snape is your death eater fathers best pal it only makes sense you would get special treatment. Frankly I am surprised he even gave you detention in the first place." She said in response.

Automatically his guards shot up along with his anger. She didn't know him from atom they had never ever had a conversation and here she was, a so called good guy of the world judging him based on theories and lies.

"You have no idea what happens in my family nor my life and it will stay that way but don't you ever presume to know me or make any judgements based on what you hear."

He knew she understood she had stepped over the mark but walked out fearing that if he had stayed and talked with her more he would have said or done something regrettable and that would have really pissed of Snape.

Snape walked in at the moment Draco sat down and checked both were working. Which is what Draco was trying to do but the red headed bint had him so wound up he couldn't think straight never mind apply is mind to such a tedious but mentally demanding job.

Bang on 9pm Draco got up off the floor nodded to Snape and walked out not wanting to spend another minute in that stuffy cupboard and in the vicinity of her. Just as he was at the door he heard Snape shout out "Same time tomorrow Draco." He heard but didn't bother responding and carried on out of the door.

As he hadn't had much to eat for lunch and had missed dinner Draco decided to go to the kitchens and get some food to take back to his room. The halls seemed deserted which suited him fine. Just as Draco thought this he smelt a vile sickly sweet smell attack his nose and looked up to see the whore of Ravenclaw. Isabelle.

"Draco I have been looking for you all over where _have_ you been?" She asked as she sidled up to him. Draco looked her up and down, she was dressed in a skin tight purple dress that was so short he was sure as soon as she lifted he leg up more than an inch of the ground he would be able to see everything underneath the dress.

"What do you want?" Draco responded in a cold cruel voice. He had no time for girls like this, girls that threw themselves at him just to get in his pants. She had so much make up on that he was sure if she was anywhere near his silk sheets her make up would fall off like plaster coming off a wall. He hated fake girls and hated sluts more so Isabelle was the last person he wanted near his bed.

"Aw Draco don't be like that. I can see your in a bad mood how about you let me work my magic on you and make it all go away." She must have thought her smile would have convinced him but it did nothing but make him want to puke, she looked like she had pumped her lips of fat and were unnaturally large.

"I don't know what you have heard about me but I don't pay for sex." With that Draco walked off he knew it was a big insult to her and her ego but he didn't care. If a girl wanted to disrespect herself that way then she deserves to be treated with disrespect.

He walked up to the familiar portrait of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear to gain entry to the kitchens.

As always there were a huge amount of house elves cleaning around the kitchen and getting things ready for breakfast. He had just sat down when one of the elves walked up to him.

"What can I be getting you master?" The house elf said as he looked up at Draco wringing his hands nervously.

" I will have a ham sandwich, hold the tomatoes. A glass of pumpkin juice and I will have a portion of vanilla cheesecake wrapped up to go please." The elf nodded as he hurried away giving orders to the other elves to get the drink and cake ready.

The one thing he loved more than anything else was desert. Cheesecake in particular he had such a sweet tooth and he had never found anywhere with better cheesecake than Hogwarts.

The first house elf came back with the sandwich and cake wrapped up and the juice in a flask. He nodded to them and walked out.

"Ginny wake up, wake up. Your going to be late" Ginny heard the last statement and shot up. Immediately looking at her watch 8.30am.

"Dammit why didn't you wake me earlier?" Ginny shouted to Lucinda as she ran into the bathroom.

"Great!" She moaned as she pulled the brush through her hair she had less than 30 minutes to get ready and finish of her essay before Transfiguration. Rushing around she pulled her hair up in a messy bun. Jumping in the shower letting the hot water run over her, instantly easing her taut muscles. Normally she would spend 30 minutes just standing in the shower but she didn't have that luxury today. She was never late but she hadn't been able to sleep. She felt guilty about what she had said to Malfoy and it had kept her awake. She had decided to apologise to him, even if he laughed at her. It would make her fell better.

Jumping out of the shower she dried herself and got dressed quickly leaving 15 minutes to finish the summary. Somehow and Ginny didn't know how but she managed to get to class at exactly 8.59am just before McGonagall shut the door and begin class she just hoped she hadn't rushed the summary too much and ruined her work.

A/n: Just wanted to say thank you to those of you that have reviewed and added my story to your favourites.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I own nothing it all belongs to JK lucky and talented girl.

Ginny's POV

Ginny sighed as she sat down on her bed, she had just had the last class of the day and she was shattered her hectic morning seemed to be followed by an hectic day. She kept messing up her spells and charms which she was normally really good at. She just couldn't concentrate at all. She finally had it pinned down to the same thing that kept her up last night. Guilt.

She just had to apologise to him, she knew he was a hard ass, cold and cruel bastard and said stuff like she did all the time. But she doesn't and will make sure she tries very had not too again. It just wasn't worth the guilt and unease she felt.

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall at 6pm to get something to eat due to rushing around all day she had absolutely nothing to eat all day and she was starving. She sat down in her usual seat next to Lucinda and began to tuck in straight away helping herself to some lasagne. Just as she was about to eat her first bite Harry called out to her.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you about Quidditch practices." Harry said as he stood up about to leave the hall. Ginny looked at her fork and sighed. She put it down and stood to follow him, knowing that this conversation couldn't wait but her hunger could.

As she stood out in the Quidditch pitch Harry came walking over to her the rest of the team behind.

"I know this is a sudden meeting but Slytherin are already booking spaces up for the practice field. I've managed to get us 3 days a week. Wednesday, Thursdays and Saturdays is this all ok with you?" Everyone nodded in agreement even Ginny who knew she wasn't going to have a social life for the next 3 months between detention and Quidditch she was only left with Sunday's to herself.

"Ok now just to let you all know there are a few changes to the team as you know a few of our key players left last year. Trials have already been held and as you can see our new members are here." Harry pointed to 4 people behind him. "Chris and Jason are going to be our new beaters. Kasey and Chad are going to be our new chasers. Now we need to work hard and make sure our team works well together so I am going to need all of your concentration and effort here on the pitch." With that Harry dispersed the team and Ginny made her way back to the Great Hall hoping to grab some of the dessert but as she walked in the room everything disappeared.

Starving Ginny walked up to the kitchens tickled the pair and walked in to see a room full of chaos.

There were house elves running around like crazy, they were jumping up and down the stools to get to the top cupboards. There were house elf's cleaning dishes other putting them after drying them. Some elf's were clearing away uneaten food and some putting the untouched food in tubs no doubt for their meal after.

Ginny managed to stop one of them and asked what was happening.

"I is not sure what you is meaning miss? It is always this way after a meal, we have so much to clean and to put away that all elves are helping. Is there anything you want?" Although Ginny was starving she couldn't bear the idea of putting more work their way and she just shook her head and walked away back out the door hoping someone in the dorm would at least have a chocolate frog.

7pm on the dot Ginny walked into the Potions room and walked straight into her ingredients cupboard. It looked the exact same way she had left it, a mess. Sighing she picked up the next box and bean to write down the contents and amounts before putting them in the correct jar.

She couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to apologise to Draco and it made her think of the first time she saw him alone, without his father without his goons just him.

-Flashback-

"Mom! Come on were going to be late" Ginny shouted waiting to get to the car her dad had borrowed from work to get them all to the station in time for the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh stop being so dramatic Ginevra and go put your trunk in the car while your brothers come down" Ginny was used to waiting for her brothers although she was the girl and should have taken the longest to get ready, they took for ever and a day just to get up in the morning.

Finally after 30 minutes of going back and forth to The Burrow after having to go back for forgotten items they were on the way to the platform. Ginny could not wait this year she got to go the Hogwarts after all of the years of her brothers talking about Hogwarts and all of its funny. Everything from moving staircases, hidden rooms and corridors.

She all but ran out of the car dragging her case behind her shouting for her brothers to hurry up. After all of the fussing her mom finally let her cross through the barrier. As soon as she was through the barrier she got straight on the train found an empty carriage and went to the window to wave to her mom, she saw her fluttering over George and Fred however Ron and Harry where no longer in sight. Maybe they were already on the train.

Just as she was about to move away from the window she saw a flash of blonde hair and looked to the side. There was Draco Malfoy being talked to by his father and neither one of them looked happy.

She watched as he walked towards the train not stopping to wave goodbye he got on the train and stopped in the carriage next to her. Ginny got out and went in search of the trio to tell them she had a carriage but she could only find Hermione who had said she didn't see the boys get on the train and had no idea where she was.

As she got back to her carriage she noticed she wasn't on her own. Draco had decided to take one of the seats as his own. She looked at him as he was looking through a potions book and he look so soft and untroubled. He looked younger when he didn't have a smirk or mask on.

She was just thinking how maybe everyone had been wrong about him when he looked up and immediately steeled his eyes and the mask slipped back on.

"What do you want? With that hair you must be another Weasley I presume? Just how many are there of you left exactly?" He asked his sneer in place.

"I am the youngest one and this was my carriage first" she said pointing to her trunk. Draco looked over seeing it as if the first time and just stood up and walked out, not saying anything and went into his original carriage.

-Flashback-

Ginny shook her head, she had always hoped that the rumours were false and that deep down he was a sweet caring guy for his sake more than anything else. However years of taunting and hearing stories of his bad boy ways had her thinking that her hopes were in no way shape or form ever going to become a reality.

Regardless she was not the kind of person to taunt and ridicule without guilt or shame so she had no choice but to apologize.

At 9pm Ginny got up and left the ingredients cabinet noticing Snape was not in the room walked over to the potions cabinet to find Draco in there already working, she cleared her throat and watched as he looked up.

"Malfoy I wanted to say something, about yesterday." She stopped and waited to see if he would shout at her but he didn't say anything just looked at her with an expressionless face.

"Well I wanted to say sorry. For what I said. No matter how mean you have been to me in the past I had no right to say that to you, you were right I don't know you enough to make those kind of judgements. Although in my defence you say stuff like that to me and you don't _know me either_, but that is neither here nor there I was out of line and I really am sorry." Draco just looked at her and she turned to leave before he had chance to say anything mean to her but Draco caught her wrist.

She turned to look at him and saw that his eyes had softened his normal hard cold eyes were replaced with questioning warmth, the same kind of warmth she had seen that day on the train.

"Thank you." His voice sounded raw as if he was struggling to speak and his eyes bore into hers as if he was trying to read her thoughts he dropped her wrist and turned back to his work.

Ginny turned around stunned, she had never seen him look like that or talk with so much emotion in his voice. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

Draco's POV

Draco walked into his room and shoved his bag into the corner. He had had a horrible day, after the story of him turning down Isabelle the other Hogwarts whores decided to try and tempt Draco in bed.

He just couldn't understand why they thought they were attractive. Putting so many products in their hair that made it look like it hadn't been washed in weeks, plastering so much make up on he was surprised their skin could breath and wearing clothes so tight that he was surprised _they_ could breath. Sure they were easy and sure some guys would be attracted to that but not him, he loved natural beauty. Not the kind of natural where they never shaved or bathed. But the natural where their hair was soft and framed their face, the kind of natural that when a girl didn't need to plaster perfume on but her natural smell was sweet enough.

No he definitely would not be letting the fakes near him.

Draco was at his detention early again but walked straight in to the potion room wanting to avoid the 3rd degree from Snape. He had received a letter from his father again questioning him on when he was planning on getting the dark mark.

Never was the answer to that question not that his father was really asking him and not that he would ever be able to say that to him. Lucius didn't give Draco choice's ever he acted like her did but when it came down to it Lucius _always _gets what he wants. Draco was going to have to think damn hard to figure out a way out of this that didn't mean death.

Coming close to the end of the detention Draco started to clear up when he heard someone clear their throat. Draco looked up and found himself a little stunned. Ginny was standing in front of him, she had a slight blush to her cheeks that showed she was slightly embarrassed her hair was tied up in a messy bun, with tendrils of curls falling out framing her face in a way that made Draco wish she was anyone but a Weasley. Just the thought of touching her would make his father hurt him in the most violent ways possible.

"Malfoy I wanted to say something, about yesterday." She stopped and looked at him, while Draco tried to form something witty to say she carried on.

"Well I wanted to say sorry. For what I said. No matter how mean you have been to me in the past I had no right to say that to you, you were right I don't know you enough to make those kind of judgements. Although in my defence you say stuff like that to me and you don't _know me either_, but that is neither here nor there I was out of line and I really am sorry." Draco was stunned no one had ever said sorry for taunting him or being horrible to him before. He didn't know what to do or say.

However he knew he had to say something quick as she was turning to go, before he knew what he was doing Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist as he did so she turned back towards him.

Draco just looked at her, with her hair framing her face and the light behind her he was finding it hard to find words so he said all he could honestly think off. "Thank you" and with that he let he hand drop, she looked at him and then walked out.

Draco shook his head, now she was going to spread around the school that he was nice to her and then everyone will start saying that, that is why he is turning down the sluts because he is sleeping with Ginny. Not that he couldn't imagine that happening, and that thought alone freaked him out. But if even such a rumour got started, Lucius would order him out of school for one hell of a beating.

Draco left the room noticing Snape was nowhere to be seen which was unusual in itself.

This year was just getting weirder and weirder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer I own nothing JK owns it all

Ginny was walking back to her dorm still in a stunned state. Draco had really shocked her with how soft and vulnerable he had seemed. She made a pact to herself that she would do her best to be nice to him from now on. It would be damn hard she was sure, as she knew he wouldn't make an effort, but now she knew he was capable of being nice, of being normal she had to see if it that was really what he was like underneath all of his ice cold, hard exterior.

These thoughts occupied her all of the way to the Fat Lady and until she was in bed for the night.

"Ginny? Ginny are you awake?" It was Lucinda, she had just come out of the bathroom and she had been in there for a while it seemed as her skin was s lightly wrinkled for having been in the water too long.

"Yeah I'm awake. What's up?" She said sitting back up looking up at her roommate only now noticing how red her eyes looked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Ginny I don't know what to do. There is this guy I really like but he doesn't even know I exist and I have tried to get his attention but it just doesn't work no matter what I try" She said as she slumped onto Ginny's bed. She looked really upset Ginny had never seem her like this before she must really like this guy.

"Who is it?" She asked unable to contain herself, but Lucinda just shook her head sadly.

"It doesn't even matter, he's never going to be interested in me, I mean look at me I'm as plain as they come. " She said looking down at herself.

"Luci don't be stupid your gorgeous, you must know that? Everything from you gorgeous brown curly hair, to your long legs. Including your two best features. Your hazel eyes and big soft lips. You would be a dream for any guy. I can try and help you if you like? Maybe I know him and can mention you?" Ginny said as she looked at her friend who seemed to be feeling slightly better at this point.

"I don't know if you know him but its…. Blaise. Blaise Zabini." She said shaking her head then covering her face with her hands.

"Oh." Ginny said. Blaise was a member of Slytherin. He had the reputation of a smooth operator but also as a joker. He also happened to be one of the better looking guys in the school with his shaggy black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and slim but well tones body.

"See, see what I mean it's a complete lost cause." She said lying on her back, apparently giving up.

"No, he's best mate's with Draco right? And I happen to be stuck in detention with him 3 nights a week so maybe I could drop a few hints see if Blaise is with anyone and what type of girl he likes?" Ginny barely managed to finish her sentence as Lucinda jumped at her.

"oh my god are you sure? That would be absolutely amazing if you would do that for me. You are absolutely the best friend a girl could wish for in the world." Lucinda said as she was jumping up and down on her bed in excitement.

"Yes I will start tomorrow, obviously I wont come on too strong at first but whatever I find out, I will let you know." With that Lucinda squealed in delight hugged Ginny then jumped off the bed and on to her own.

"Goodnight Ginny, and thanks again you're the best."

"Night Luci" with that the girls shut off the light, Luci hoping that Ginny would help her get her man and Ginny hoping she could help.

At breakfast the next morning Ginny looked over at Blaise. He was sitting next to Draco who looked as normal, cold stormy eyes that showed no emotion and his perfect mask of a sneer. Ginny shook her thoughts away and looked at Blaise, she had never seen him with a girl, so she couldn't guess his type, but he was fairly tall she remembered so a girl with long legs definitely wont dwarf him.

He was laughing at something that Draco had said, his eyes seem to light up when he laughed, she remembered as well he was top of almost every class. Obviously it was Hermione who beat him in most. She could definitely see him and Luci as a good match. Detention wasn't until Friday and today was Wednesday so she had plenty of time to think of subtle questions to ask but it the mean time it wouldn't hurt to do a little background check. She got up and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione." she said as she sat down.

"Hi Ginny, what's up." Hermione said looking up at her from her book. Apparently Ron and Harry had last minute homework and had to miss breakfast which greatly annoyed Ron.

"I just wondered what you knew about Blaise Zabini?" She said while grabbing a piece of toast. Hermione's head snapped up and looked at her. " I don't like him if that's what your thinking one of the girls in my year does and I promised I would find out as much as I could about him."

This seemed enough for Hermione and she shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her book. "Not much really. He's Draco's friend, he is very good at Potions, Transfigurations but he excels at Charms. I haven't heard he is dating anyone or that he has but that doesn't mean much, most Slytherin don't flaunt their relationships. But I can't imagine he is like most the Slytherin boys, most of them are sleeping around.. a lot but I haven't heard any girls in our year talking about being with him. That might just mean he is keeping it in house though. That's pretty much all I know about him."

"That is perfect, thanks Hermione." Ginny got up and walked off and headed back to her friends. Looking back over at Draco again and this time he was looking at his plate, staring like he was thinking really hard about something. She wished she could read his mind and listen to his thoughts.

She pushed the thought's to the back of her head and said goodbye to her friends she had lessons.

Draco's POV

"Draco pass over the sausages mate I am _starving. _I feel like I haven't eaten in ages."

"Blaise you ate like 2 hours ago when you broke into my room and stole my chocolate frogs." Draco said while handing over the sausages.

"Yeah but you held out on me you know I can't resist them." Blaise said laughing at his best friend. He had come back last night slightly ruffled, and out of sorts but seemed to have righted himself by this morning.

"So how are you detentions going with the sexy Ginny eh?" Blaise said whilst eating. This comment however caused Draco to cough and choke on his.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Even the hard core Weasley haters have noticed how much she has filled out this year. Haven't you heard them talking about her." He said shaking his head at him.

"No I can't say that I have. Then again it just means my standards haven't slipped. Draco however couldn't help himself but look over to see what this miraculous change was that had caused his best friend to notice a no one. However she wasn't at her usual seat he scanned the Gryffindor table and saw her sat next to Hermione. He supposed she had filled out in the chest a little, but she wasn't by any means big. He supposed her face had taken shape, she had a heart shaped face, soft pink lips and huge innocent looking eyes. Ok she wasn't bad but definitely not sexy.

Just then he saw Blaise's name mentioned on her lips. He tried to read more but just then someone blocked his view. Damn he hoped she wasn't interested in Blaise, that would cause an enormous amount of annoyance he would get of having to hear him talking about a Weasley all the time and he definitely couldn't stand seeing her around him all the time.

He tried to tell himself this was the only reason he didn't want to see them together, but even deep down he knew this wasn't the truth but he just couldn't understand why?

Ginny's POV

"Gin, Gin, GIN!" Ginny turned around to find Luci running towards her.

"Hey just wanted to say thank again and to ask if you fancied coming with me to Hogsmeade this Saturday?" She asked as she regained her breath.

"Oh I wish I could Luci but I have Quidditch practice all day, we have a lot of new members we need to train up. But.. I have some good news for you. I found out that Blaise doesn't sleep around, that he is very smart, like Hermione smart and he is a joker."

Luci squealed and hugged Ginny. "Thank you so much again for this, you really are star. I wish I could stay and talk but I am going to be late if I don't run back to class." With this she turned and ran back in the direction that she came from.

Ginny just turned and shook her head and carried on walking to her lesson. It was charms and she loved it, it was what she was best at. She especially loved the healing charms.

She had always hoped that one day she would become a healer. She knew it wasn't the best paid job and it meant working long hours but she knew that she would get a huge amount of satisfaction. She was learning simple healing charms at the moment but was hoping to go into an apprentice position at St. Mungo's. She knew it was a hard place to get into but if she worked hard enough and concentrated in her exams she would hopefully get a place.

She walked into class with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to graduate and start a life of independence. None of her family had gone into healing before, it would be nice not to be compared to one of her brothers for a change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer nothing belongs to be me it all belongs to JK Rowling

Friday came quicker than Ginny expected or wanted. Harry had been working them very hard over the past 2 days in Quidditch. The new guys although full of enthusiasm and skill they lacked hugely in team playing and that meant more stress on the original members of the team. Ginny had to demonstrate how team work can win the team over and over again and she felt over worked.

As she walked from her last class to the Great Hall she began to think of things she could say to Draco about Blaise without him getting suspicious. It would be hard and especially since they had never had a full conversation about anything never mind his best friend.

As she sat down she noticed that the golden trio were missing from their seats. She had seen Harry and Ron last night at practice and although both looked a bit distracted nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Luci have you seen Hermione today?" She asked her friend as she reached for the toast.

"Yeah I think her, Harry and Ron had to go to the hospital wing. Apparently someone decided to play a prank on Ron." She said as she shrugged.

"What prank?" She asked. She wasn't angry just curious, she wasn't worried. No one here would be able to do a prank that could be any worse than what they had both endured at the hands of Fred and George.

" I think they him some cupcakes with a note saying 'just for being you x' and I guess he ate them, and he started sprouting extra limbs from his sides and extra noses and ears on his face. I didn't see him but apparently it was hilarious." She said with a smirk. Everyone knew that Ron was getting a bit big-headed especially since his Quidditch skills as a keeper are getting better. Not perfect and nowhere near as good as some of the other teams keepers but still better. This made him think he was all of a sudden Mr. Popular so the prank was perfect really. It wouldn't have failed , using his new found ego against him.

"Clever. I wonder who it was. Someone who knows him I'd guess." Ginny mused out loud as she filled up her glass.

"Why? Do you want to shout at them? Since when are you the protective type." Luci asked shocked.

"Hell no I want to congratulate them on bringing him down a notch. Man I wished I had seen it. Ooh I wonder if Colin was around? Maybe he got a shot of it. I will have to ask him when I see him later." She said laughing she shook her head and carried on eating her dinner.

Just then she heard a commotion and looked up. Ron was storming into the Great Hall shouting.

"Malfoy, I am going to kick your ass. I know it was you!" He was rushing up to Draco. Ginny looked over at him and he was watching Ron proceed towards him with an expressionless smirk. Obviously Goyle and Crabbe stood up to intercept him

"What do you think you are playing at?" He shouted as he reached the barrier that was Draco's bodyguards.

"I am sure I have no idea what you are shouting about Weasley." Draco put his fork down and looked at it with distaste. As if it had been tainted just by Ron walking near him. Draco pushed his food away and looked back up at Ron.

"What? I know that cup cake thing was you, no one else would have done it!" With this Draco burst out laughing and it wasn't a small giggle it was an outright scream of laughter he was even holding his sides. Ginny had never seen him ever show emotion never mind on this scale. As she looked around him she realised his friends were laughing along with him but also looking at him in wonder too. She looked back at him and couldn't stop staring his eyes lit up instead of looking steely they had a flash of blue running through them and his face completely transformed him.

"What is so funny?" Ron demanded.

"Well… beside the fact… that you are the stupidest person I have ever met. You actually think I am the only person in the whole of Hogwarts that thinks you are a prat?" He said still laughing albeit quieter now.

Ron looked around and no one would quite meet his eyes which made Draco laugh again just as hard as the first time. Although he was tormenting her brother Ginny couldn't help but smile at the transformed Draco in front of her.

"Whatever Malfoy. If you as much as think about doing it again I will rip you a new hole." That really tipped Draco over the edge he burst out laughing and held on to his side.

"too… funny… Weasley…. Threatening…me" Draco laughed out as he hugged his sides. The rest of the Slytherin were barking with laughter and some of the Gryffindor were too. Discreetly of course. Ron's face turned completely red and he turned and stormed out of the Great Hall quicker than he came in.

Draco's POV

Draco eventually quietened down and looked down at his food but still didn't pick it up. He looked up over at the Gryffindor table expecting glares but found none. They were all laughing and joking with each other. What he had said to Ron was 100% spot on. He had heard other houses talking in class of how Weasley had started to get a big head. Apparently he had started hitting on girls way out of his league and being shocked when they turned him down. After today he would be surprised if anyone said yes to him, including that bint Isabelle. Who had still not given up on him, occasionally she will be waiting outside of his classroom for him. Each time he would shoot her down and call her something degrading but she kept coming back. It was as if she thought he was playing hard to get. Hopefully she will get the point, if not he may just have to teach her a lesson if she carries on.

After dinner Draco went back to his room and finished up his homework then headed to detentions. He was nearly finished in the potions cabinet and he knew by then end of this detention it would have been cleared. He just hoped to Merlin that he didn't get stuck in the ingredients cabinet with Gin-Weasley. Weaslette was her name and he reminded himself not to forget it.

"Hello Professor Snape." Draco said as he walked in, he could already see the littlest Weasley in the ingredients cabinet and he walked over to his. When he was nearly at the door he had Snape call out to him.

"You only have about half a detentions work left in there. When you are finished you will help Miss Weasley complete her task. Is that understood." Draco's shoulders slumped as he let out his breath "Yeah." He wished he hadn't thought about that possibility, knowing his luck Snape was listening to his thoughts as he thought it.

He walked into the cabinet and looked at the last shelf half was done and half wasn't he doubted it would even take up half the detention. He picked up his wand and began to cast. He was not looking forward to being stuck in a small cupboard with her.

Forty five minutes later he walked out of his cupboard handed his clipboard back to Snape. "There you go, all counted and lined up in alphabetical order. You should know that you are running low on Wolfs bane you only have 3 bottles left."

"Ok thank you. After you help Miss Weasley in the cupboard you can both work on brewing me some more. I trust you know how to make it?" He asked raising his eyebrow at Draco.

"Yeah I do, but I highly doubt she does" Jerking his head back to the ingredient room.

"No, I doubt she does. So you will teach her. I have her in my class and she will be making it for her exam at the end of the year. I would rather she not blow up my classroom." He looked back down to the papers he was grading letting Draco know that the conversation was over. He sighed and walked into the ingredients cupboard.

As soon as he entered he stopped short. Ginny had her foot on one of the lower shelves and was reaching to the higher shelves. Her skirt was riding up her leg giving him a very good view of her long creamy legs he let his eyes travel higher and his breath hitched. Her school shirt had also risen giving him a small glimpse of her skin underneath and he could see that the skin there was also pale and looked so soft that he almost reached out and touched it.

Ginny's foot slipped on the bottom shelve and she almost came crashing down luckily Draco was there and caught her. Although he nearly missed her fall as he was still transfixed on her skin and thinking about her.

He looked at the small frame in his arms, her hair was over her face but he could see her startling eyes looking up at him confused. He put her on her feet and shuffled back.

"Erm.. Thank you?" Ginny asked as she smother her skirt and top down, both had gotten rumpled in the fall "what are you doing in here?" She asked picking up the Boars tooth that she had dropped.

"I finished my cupboard and Professor Snape asked me to help you finish in here." Draco said as he sat down on the chair in the corner.

"Oh ok then, well you have the clipboard and start counting the amounts from left to right. I only have this section left to do now. " She said walking up to the shelf and this time instead of standing on the bottom shelf to reach the top she felt it would be safer to use her wand. Draco nodded and started to count.

After about 10 minutes Draco heard her call out his name.

"Yeah?" he asked not turning to look at her. He continued to count and mark down the amounts wanting to get out of the cupboard as quick as possible, being in this close contact with her was giving him very Un-Malfoyish thoughts about the littlest Weasley.

"Did you do it?" She asked Draco turned and looked at her.

"Did I do what?" he asked slightly confused

"Did you send those cup-cakes to my brother" Ginny said this with a smile on her face.

"Oh.. Um…" Draco wasn't quite sure what to say. They were in a confined space and he didn't want her unleashing her bat bogey hex on him.

"I'm not going to hex you if you did. I just want to know." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah I did. I thought he needed to be taken down a notch or two he was walking around like he was Merlin's gift himself." He said keeping a close hand on his wand in case she decided to change her mind. To his surprise however she just burst out laughing.

"Well thank you, it was bloody brilliant. I saw the photo's from Colin Creevey. It was very inventive and bruised his ego pretty badly." She said laughing and turned around Draco did the same. Neither said anything for a few minutes both re-living what had happened to Ron. He still hadn't been the same since. It was Ginny who eventually broke the silence.

"Your friends with Blaise right?" This made him stop and turn to look at her, she still had her back to him still working. He turned back around

"Yeah I am. Why?"

"Oh I just wondered. I heard he was sleeping with that Isabella girl." Ginny knew this was a complete lie but thought it made a good opening to see if he was sleeping with anyone.

Draco snorted. "Hardly. Blaise has better taste than the likes of that whore." He stated

"Oh right. Like what?" She tried to make her voice sound as uninterested as possible she hoped it worked.

"He likes a girl who can challenge him, make him laugh and doesn't dress like she want's him to pay for her time. I have to admit none of the girls in Slytherin have fit this bill for him, but I don't think he is the type to go out of house, if you know what I mean?" Draco knew this was a lie also, Blaise would go out of house but it just so happens that Blaise's type in girls was also his and he didn't want Weasley setting him up with someone that Draco would be attracted too.

"Oh ok." he heard he slight disappointment in her voice and hoped she wasn't interested in him, that would be a complete nightmare, one that he didn't want to endure day after day.

"why?" he asked sounding non-committal.

"Oh no reason just starting a conversation." That ended the conversation and neither spoke again until saying goodbye at the end of detention. Both deep in thought. Ginny thinking how she was going to tell Luci Blaise didn't like inter-house relationships and Draco wondering why he cared if she was interested in Blaise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Disclaimer I own nothing JK owns it all**

**Ginny walked in her room to see Lucinda sitting up and waiting for her. She sighed internally she really didn't want to tell her that he didn't date from other houses. She knew how much it would break her heart. She had noticed over the past few days that Luci was getting her hopes up, high. Ginny just didn't feel ready to burst her balloon just yet.**

"**Ginny, great your back how did it go? Did you speak to Draco?" Ginny laughed at how excited her friend was she was practically bouncing with joy.**

"**Calm down calm down give me a few minutes to get ready for bed and I will tell you all about it. Could you plait my hair for me while I tell you?" She asked shutting her hangings to get changed into her PJ's.**

"**Of course, you know how much I love doing your hair" was her reply.**

**Once Ginny was dressed for bed she opened her hangings and sat on the floor in front of Luci's bed.**

"**Well I spoke to Draco for you and asked about Blaise. He said Blaise doesn't seem to go for Slytherin girls none of them are a match for him it seems. Which is great news it means he doesn't sleep around with any of the Slytherin sluts." Luci squealed in delight and brushed out Ginny's hair.**

"**Ok so this means I have a shot considering I am not in Slytherin, what else?" Ginny winced as she heard this, she just couldn't tell her the answer to that. However Luci muttered an apology as she thought she had pulled Ginny's hair.**

"**Well he likes a woman who are a challenge to him, someone who will push him to his edge and bring him back again. So he loves strong willed women you fit that category. He likes women who make him laugh and he hates slutty girls. He likes a girl who leaves more to the imagination than showing him and everyone else everything they have. That is pretty much it so far I am working on the rest." Ginny finished just as Luci had put the bobble in her hair. **

"**Ok so basically he likes someone who is funny, will keep him on his toes and doesn't show off every inch of her body?" Ginny nodded to her.**

"**Well I think I could keep him on his toes, it would depend on his sense of humour if I could make him laugh but I could try and I definitely don't dress like a slut. I need to get him to notice me, that way he could make up his mind if I fit his criteria or not. Ooh Ginny you have to somehow set up a way where I could meet him, but not just me and him and not in a group either does this make sense?" Luci was rambling now.**

"**Kind of. I will speak to Draco see if I can find out where his usual haunts are and see if we can try and get you and him together, not alone and see where it goes. My next detention is on Monday. I'll ask him then, it's too risky to ask him outside of detentions. In detentions he is being well… almost nice to me and I doubt that would happen if I see him in the halls." Luci stopped what she was doing and looked up at Ginny and smirked at her.**

"**What? Why are you looking at me like that for?" Ginny asked looking at her best friend. **

"**You like Draco, don't you?" She asked cocking her head to the side, looking almost shocked but serene at the same time. **

"**What? No of course I don't like him. I have had all of two conversations with the guy and you act like I am in love with him or something." Ginny said shaking her head.**

"**No I didn't say love I said **_**like.**_** Aren't you enemies?" She asked inquisitively**

"**I wouldn't say we are enemies nor would I say we were friends. He and my brother seem to be enemies but that is neither here nor there." Ginny ran her fingers over her recently braided hair and knew in the morning that she would have gorgeous curls.**

"**Oh I don't know what to think Luci he is just so different from what Ron and Harry have always told me. I expected this cold hearted bastard who would hex me at every given chance, but he isn't. He hasn't even taunted me since our first detention. I just don't understand what I think or feel anymore." Ginny flopped onto her bed and stared at the top of her hangings.**

"**Aw Ginny it will all work out you see. Wouldn't it be great if I got with Blaise and you got with Draco. Two best friends going out with two best friends." She just seemed overjoyed with the prospect of this that Ginny didn't even point out the obvious to her. **

**That she and Draco Malfoy would never work. For starters there was his family. Lucius would never allow Draco to associate himself with the likes of a Weasley never mind be with one. Her family would never allow it, her mother maybe could understand but her brothers and father? Not a chance in hell, they would lock her up in the loft or an insane asylum for just thinking about. Not to mention the one final reason why it would never work, he hated all Weasley's.**

**Draco's POV**

"Not again, why does this bint insist on following me _everywhere_? This has to stop now" Draco muttered to Blaise as he spotted the _her_ again. She had turned up outside all of his classes yesterday and now was Saturday, his day off and here she was outside of the dungeons waiting for him.

"Draco darling there you are. I have been waiting forever for you. I swear if you weren't as hot as you are I would have given up." She was twirling her hair around her finger trying to act coy, if that was even possible. Draco just walked passed her and carried on to the Great Hall not wanting to deal with her and just wanting breakfast just has he reached his table he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, sweetie you can't play hard to get for much longer your making me feel unwanted." She said pouting her lip, he looked at her furious that she touched him, furious that she wouldn't leave him alone.

"Ok Isabelle I am going to say this once and once only. I am not playing hard to get, I don't want you, I never have wanted you and I never will. Even if I was the last fertile man on earth and you the last fertile female on earth I still wouldn't go anywhere near you. In fact I would die, I would rather let the world die with me, happy knowing that I am clear of any infections you may be carrying, considering by now you've probably fucked half the school. Now leave me the fuck alone before I do something you will regret." With this he walked to his seat and sat down with a laughing Blaise behind him. He heard her scream and storm away.

He looked up, expecting to see Goyle sitting opposite but found his seat empty and his eyes found Ginny Weasley, again. Just as they had been doing for the last 5 days. He didn't know why but he kept feeling drawn to her.

She was smiling so wide and then started laughing with the people sitting next to her, he noticed one he recognised easily, her roommate he believed her name was Lucinda. He looked at how her eyes brightened and how her red hair fanned around her in perfect sexy curls.

He peeled his eyes away from her and began to eat his breakfast. His fellow Slytherin were congratulating him on dealing with Isabelle, although a fair few of them had slept with her none of them ever repeated the experience nor wanted to, they also had to endure her clinginess as well. Though none of them had had to experience her following them quite as much as he did. It was probably due to the fact he had more sense and to stay away from her in the start. Merlin, if he had slept with her it would have been 40 times worse he was sure.

Hopefully she would now leave well alone and just keep to herself until she left this year for end of her Hogwarts teachings and hopefully disappeared and he would never ever have to see her again.

"Draco, that was hilarious, I've never ever seen anyone move as fast as that, I am pretty sure she wont be coming back after that. That was defiantly worth getting up early on a Saturday for." He said shaking his head he too looked over to Ginny as Draco had done.

"Ginny found it hilarious I see." Blaise said looking back to Draco.

"I wouldn't know I try not to look at her as much as possible." Draco said lying through his teeth hoping Blaise wouldn't notice.

"Well I have even if you hadn't. I wonder what she is like in bed, I bet she is a firecracker if that red hair is any indicator." He said looking back to Ginny.

"Well I guess you will never find out eh Blaise." Blaise looked back to Draco and shrugged his shoulders. Although to anyone else that would have seemed like a taunt, Blaise took the hint, Ginny was out of bounds.

"Yeah whatever, red head's aren't my type anyway." With that they both got up and walked out of the Hall heading to Hogsmeade to do some shopping.

**Ginny's POV**

"Come on Gin. Let's go I want to get a dress for the Ball." Luci said pulling on her hand

"Ball what Ball?" Ginny asked looking up at her.

"The end of year Ball? I know its not here yet but still if you don't shop early by the time you do all of the good dresses are gone." Ginny nodded along with this thought and walked with Luci to Hogsmeade with a specific blonde in her thoughts.

They finally got to Glad rags and walked in, noticing immediately that half the female population of Hogwarts had thought the same as them. Ginny shook her head and walked over to the evening dress stand. Ginny fingered the silk, and lace. She had always wanted to wear a gorgeous long dress that was so sexy and stunning that would have any man in the near vicinity as her stop and stare.

She just hoped that by the time the Ball came around she would have someone particular to get that response from. Since her brief encounter with Harry she hadn't really been with anyone. Everyone just assumed she and Harry were meant to be and left her alone. At least she hoped this was the reason the alternative was just too grim to bear. She had thought in the beginning the same as everyone else, that she and Harry were meant to be. However after their first kiss things were just awkward and kept going down hill until they agreed to part ways. It was the same with Dean and Michael.

Ginny sighed wishing that she could get that feeling, the feeling that all the romance books described and the kind of feeling that when you watched a romance film you could almost imagine you were right there, in that moment, in that kiss. She wanted someone to kiss her and her knee's go weak. That her heart is so still it almost stops and that complete feeling of love that you never wanted the kiss to end. Like it was just you and them and nothing else mattered, like the world was black around you and it was only the two of you who existed in the whole universe.

Oh how she wished she could have this, but any kiss she had so far were just boring and wet.

Ginny shook these thoughts from her head, it was a fantasy and nothing more. These things didn't happen to her they only happened in fairy tales where true love always prevails in the end. In the wizarding time, especially during a war this definitely wasn't going to happen.

"Ginny what do you think of this one?" Ginny looked over at Luci and smiled.

"I think you will knock Blaise dead in that." Luci laughed and twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. Hoping if at no other time, Blaise would notice her at the Ball. She was almost counting on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer I own nothing JK owns it all

Ginny's POV

Monday came quickly as always and Ginny was once again walking the all too familiar path to the dungeons. It was time for her detentions, although she knew she should hate this, the detentions, the dungeons .. Draco. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Secretly she had begun looking forward to seeing Draco, she had hoped that they could be friends if nothing else. She felt honoured that he had shown her a little bit of who he was. The real Draco not the one the school saw, the hard cold exterior she had seen him laugh and smile and she found it addictive.

"Ah Miss Weasley there you are, prompt as usual." Professor Snape's head pooped up from behind his book as she walked in. Ginny just nodded at him and walked into the closet, and as usual Draco was sat there tailor fashioned working away.

Ginny looked around and took stock of the room, when she first entered it was a complete mess now only one shelf was left. She felt the disappointment ripple through her body. As they were nearly finished, it would mean they wouldn't be working in close quarters again, she knew Snape didn't have any more cupboards to sort.

"Hey Draco." she said finally pulling herself together and sat down next to him. Draco looked over to her and smiled at her, a honest genuine smile. It made her heart flutter.

"Ginny, hi. Looks like were nearly done in here huh?" He said whilst carrying on with his work, Ginny couldn't help but notice the skilful way his hands moved as he wrote down the contents of his latest jar. Ginny knew she was being stupid, she barely knew the guy. Her family, her brothers had spent the last 6 years trying to convince her that the Malfoy's were the most evil, hateful wizards ever to grace the world. However this didn't stop the attraction she felt for him, it didn't stop her thinking about him and wanting to get to know him in the ways that only the other Hogwarts girls could dream off.

"Yeah looks it. I wonder what Snape has planned for us next?" She asked picking up the next jar and began to fill it with what could only be described as slop.

"I have no clue what so ever but I hope its better than this, its boring me out of my brains." Just as he said that he shook his head and a few tendrils of his hair slipped out of his perfect slicked back do. When he didn't push them back Ginny found herself lifting her hand to do it for him, only stopping herself when she felt him shift. She put her hand down feeling shamed off her self, she wasn't any better than the other Hogwarts sluts. Only a few conversations with him and she was already falling all over herself. She shook her thoughts and remembered Luci, she had to get info for her.

"So Draco what you up to tonight after detention?" Draco looked up at her quizzically, she realised why. She had never asked a direct personal question to him before.

"I am just wondering, I am not ambling for an invite if that's what you think. I already have plans I was just making conversation." She added, she didn't want him to think that she was one of the normal girls who ask that question then invite themselves along. Apparently he accepted this without further explanation and shrugged.

"Not much I have to catch up on my Charms homework I had Quidditch practice earlier and I have to get it done before class in the morning. Father would have a fit if I got less than an O in any of my classes. No matter what he thinks of the teachers or the school." He added and carried on working.

"I know the feeling between detentions and practice I feel I have no time for myself what so ever. The only day I get to myself is Sunday, which is most possibly the most boring day of the week where everyone just stays in or walks around the grounds."

Ginny was wracking her brains, trying to find a way to bring up Blaise and where he hangs out but she just couldn't figure out a way of doing it without arousing suspicion.

"Well I heard there is always a party in the Room of Requirement on a Sunday night, you could always go there if your bored." Draco advised with a non committal shrug.

"Oh right who goes there? Anyone I know?" She asked, thanking the gods for helping her it may just be the way to get info on Blaise after all.

"I wouldn't know, I never go. I hear its fun though." After putting his jar back on the shelf he looked at her.

"How come? If you hear its fun why not go? And how do you know about it if you don't go?" She asked, genuinely interested in hearing his response.

"Well I did go once, but I found that there was too much hormones being thrown around. There were so many girls ready to launch themselves at me or the next available guy. I don't like my girls easy so I don't go. And as for how I know about them Blaise goes." He added as he looked away back to the last row only two jars left to be done.

Ginny didn't know whether to cheer or cry. Cheer for the fact that he had bought Blaise up or cry because he thought only easy girls go to that party and he had told her to go.

"I thought you said Blaise doesn't like easy girls either?" She decided to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach at him advising her to go as one of those girls. Again he looked up at her, as if searching her brain for an answer to the question in his mind.

"He doesn't" He said finally looking away "He likes to watch the idiots that do go for the easy girls and laugh at them the day after for sleeping with them" He seemed a little down she thought but tried to push that thought way.

Again an uneasy silence filled the room but neither occupant wanted to break the silence. At last they finally finished the last two jars, they just stood staring at the now perfectly ordered closet. Draco took a pocket watch out of his pocket and looked at the time.

"Only 10 minutes left to the end of the detention. Lets go out he might let us go out early." He immediately started for the door. Ginny nodded and followed although she would have loved to have stayed in the closet and spent ten minutes with him just talking.

"We have finished in there now. What do you want us on next?" Draco asked as he walked up to Snape's desk it took all of her might to stop herself from watching him sway. Snape looked up at them a little surprised and checked his pocket watch too.

"Well there is only 9 minutes left of the detention you might as well leave, I cant have you starting a new task only to stop within minutes. Don't tell anyone I let you go early for heavens sake I will never hear the end of it."

Both Draco and Ginny agreed to keep quiet and said their goodbyes and left.

Draco's POV

Walking back to the common room Draco's thoughts were drifting back to the room in which he had spent the better part of the last 2 hours with Ginny Weasley.

He had heard his parents talking about the Weasley's for years. Ingraining into him that they were nothing but filthy, poor muggle lovers and that he should avoid them at all costs. It wasn't up until his 2nd year he had thought this to be the absolute truth, until he had seen Ginny in Flourish and Blotts. He looked at her and saw nothing but innocence and beauty. Little had he known at that point what his father had planned for her, what would have inevitably made Ginny loose her innocence and became darkened by the diary of the Dark Lord.

He had always looked up at his father until he had found out what he had done to her. He could understand doing it to Potter or his golden trio but her? She was innocent, untainted by the cruelty of the war she had such a beauty that even at 12 years old Draco had felt that he was momentarily blinded. Of course she was no longer innocent she had been touched by the Dark Lord mentally that alone would have scarred her, but on top of that she had had to endure years of following around the trio and being ignored by the one person she craved attention from, Potter.

He never could understand how Potter had walked around with her by his and not looked at her, really looked at her once. Finally after a few years he noticed but at that point it was too late. She had had enough of waiting for him he guessed because it was soon over a fact that Draco had found endlessly amusing.

Draco's eyebrows furrowed together as he rounded the corned and saw Ginny talking to Blaise.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at them together. Ginny was laughing and lightly touching his arm. Blaise looking down at her and laughing heartily at something she had just said.

He stood there for a few minutes before turning around and headed to the grounds. He knew nothing would ever happen between him and her. Neither family would allow it, but that didn't stop the jealousy that had flared up startling even him.

He knew Ginny was interested in Blaise she had asked about him enough to be more than just curiosity, but after his conversation with Blaise he was sure he had understood.

Although he couldn't have Ginny he didn't want anyone else having her either.

A.N: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. It is always gets me writing more often if I get good reviews. Please let me know what you think about my writing, the plot and how quick it is moving. If its moving too fast or slow. Please please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing JK owns it all

A/N: I am so sorry for the time it has taken to get this out to you all but life has been sooo hectic you wouldn't believe anyway I will try and get a few chapters up as quick as I can for you.

Chapter 10

**Ginny's POV**

After leaving detention Ginny was walking back towards the Great Hall thinking of all the things she was going to tell Luci and how happy she would be when she bumped into someone and was sent sprawling across the floor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Ginny looked up as a hand reached down to help her up and looked into the bright eyes of Blaise Zabini looking thoroughly amused.

"Its Ok Weasley, you must have been in deep thought though to have not noticed anyone walking towards you" He said whilst helping her up. Ginny blushed and looked down not wanting to admit she was actually thinking about him.

"Yeah I was just thinking about that prank Malfoy played on Ron and wishing I was there to have seen it." She said with a smile to Blaise it wasn't a full lie she really did wish she would have been there to see it and she had thought of it, just not then.

Blaise started laughing and looked at Ginny a little sad that she was off limit's "Yeah it was hilarious, his face was a picture when he got the cup cakes thinking that he was Merlin's gift it soon changed though, when the extra limbs started to appear he was so freaked out." Blaise started to do an impression and to stop herself from falling over with laughter she put her hand on his arm.

After they had both managed to control their laughter Ginny and Blaise said their goodbyes. Ginny walked off back to Gryffindor tower armed with a little more knowledge than before about Blaise for her best friend.

Ginny walked into the common room and was immediately confronted with chaos. Books and parchments where all over the floor and flying through the air. People were screaming and shouting at each other some even sending hexes at each other. Ginny watched as Lavender Brown was lifted up in the air then flung to the opposite side of the room, there were so many people around that Ginny couldn't even see who the castor was. It looked like the entire Gryffindor house had gone primal and just started attacking each other for no reason.

Ginny saw Hermione sat in one of the chairs in the corner hiding and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked when Hermione looked up at her.

"Someone has let of the _primalis _curse and now everyone seems to have reverted to their primal instinct which means to fight to gain territory or dominance." Just then a terrible scream sounded out, Ginny and Hermione looked over and Dean Thomas was trying to drag Lavender Brown by her hair up to the boy's dorm. Both girls knew what this meant and were too shocked to do anything but watch his slow progress whilst Lavender continued to kick and scream at him all the whilst twisting to try and get out of his grasps scraping her finger nails down his arm.

"Who set off the _primalis _curse Hermione?" Ginny asked turning top her friend after Lavender had managed to free herself by scratching Deans arm enough to make him bleed and drop her.

"Exactly what I would like to know" McGonagall asked as she stopped to stand behind them and watch her House behaving like a pack of wolves. Both Ginny and Hermione were startled by the loud voice, however they seemed to be the only ones, all the others were just continuing on in their conquests.

"I have no idea I came in as they started throwing their books at each other, I tried to stop them with _finite _but it didn't work so I tried to reason with them but they just roared at me and carried on fighting. So I just stopped out of the way and hoped the curse would wear off." Hermione answered honestly. She didn't like not knowing the resolution and not being able to stop them all. McGonagall however stopped them all with one flick of her wrist.

Ginny watched with amusement as her fellow housemates began to regain their sense and started looking around to see what was happening. Dean looked down at his arm and frowned as he began to feel the pain as he had four claw marks running from mid-arm to wrist. Lavender was touching her scalp and winced, Ginny imagined that if her hair had nearly been torn from the roots then she too would be in pain like Lavender.

"Miss Granger would you please go get Madame Pomfrey, I believe a few students will need her help and it is best to bring her here then traipse them all to her." Hermione nodded to her professor and walked out vowing to find out what spell was used to stop the _primaris _curse.

"Miss Weasley please help your friend, I believe she is in a spot of trouble." Ginny looked over to see Luci hunched over with her back to them her shoulders shaking violently. Ginny's brow creased as she wondered over to her best friend.

"Luci? What's wrong?" Ginny asked putting her hand on Luci's shoulder when Luci's head turned to look up at her, Ginny was shocked she was expecting her friend swollen bloodshot eyes crying in fear or pain but instead she was crying with laughter.

"Oh my god Ginny did you see Dean trying to take Lavender upstairs to have his way with her? It was so funny." Luci continued to laugh while Ginny just looked her over, she had no torn clothes like the others, no scratches, no bruises she looked perfectly normal.

"Luci did you set of that curse?" She asked cocking her head to the side to look at her. Luci still laughing so hard could only nod her head at her until she regained composure.

"Yeah it was meant to be a practical joke just for a bunch of 5th years that had been annoying me all day but it spread and made it affect everyone in the common room. It has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen Gin. It's such a shame you only came in at the end." Ginny just shook her head laughing and turned to look around everyone was getting back to normal now, and cleaning with a stern and mad looking McGonagall over them. It seems Lucinda and Blaise had more in common than they though, both playing or loving practical jokes.

After an hour the common room was settled and everyone back to their normal selves. Some a lot more embarrassed than others. Dean Thomas for instance could not stop apologising to Lavender, and although she just scowled at him and making him apologise more she was extremely happy as it meant he actually liked her but just wasn't ready to ask her out yet. Ginny finally dragged herself upstairs although she had nothing to do with the curse but walk in at the end she had had to pitch in with everyone and clean the common room, without magic. Which made it extremely hard in getting the books and parchment that had landed in the light fittings, Ginny still couldn't understand how Seamus and Neville had managed to get it down.

Just as she flopped onto her bed and lay down she found herself bouncing as someone else landed next to her. Without looking up she knew it was Luci, she was the only person who would invade Ginny's personal space anyone else would have been sent a hex by now.

"Sooo how did it go? Did you talk to Draco and find anything else out about Blaise?" Luci asked when Ginny groaned and rolled over facing her friend.

"A few things yeah. He likes to watch and play practical jokes almost as much as you, and he likes to hang out at a party every Sunday night in the Room of Requirement." Luci's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Room of Requirement isn't that when they sluts throw themselves at any guy in the party hoping to get some? I thought you said he didn't like cheap girls?" She asked looking a little upset at the though he would go to a party with _those _girls.

"He only goes to laugh at them and to see what pathetic guy ends up with which girl so he can make fun of them the next day for sleeping with a whore of Hogwarts. According to Draco that is, he did say it was fun though he has never been before. It seems… below him, I suppose he has them falling at his heals any normal day he doesn't need to go to a party where its an unwritten rule you can't leave unless sleeping with someone. Of course Blaise does seem to like breaking the rules." She added hastily after seeing Luci's face fall.

"Oh Ginny you have to come with me on Sunday…. Please?" Ginny just nodded knowing it was impossible to say no to her when she wanted something. Luci squealed and immediately the pair started to discuss what they were going to wear to the party something to get Blaise to notice Luci but not enough to look like the other whores there.

Ginny just hoped that no one tried to hit on her thinking she would be into their quick, easy and commitment free games.

**Draco's POV**

After watching Ginny and Blaise walk their separate ways Draco was in a foul mood and it was in this mood he entered the Slytherin common room, he slammed the portrait shut which made all the students look up. However all of them apart from his friends looked away quickly not wanting to be under his gaze in case he decided to take his anger out on them.

Theodore Nott was the first of his friends to approach him as Draco flung himself on to his chair. The chair no one else dared sit in once he had claimed it as his own.

"Drake what's up?" Theo asked while he sat down in the next chair to him.

"I'm sick of these stupid detentions with Weasley, Snape couldn't have thought a worse punishment other than sticking me with Potter. I can't wait for them to be over." Draco said looking at Theo with anger in his eyes knowing this would pacify Theo. Draco didn't want them realising the real reason he was angry, especially since he didn't want to admit it to himself either.

"How long have you got left of them?" Goyle asked as he sat down in the sofa shooing a few 2nd years away from his favourite spot.

"Far too many to be looking at the end of the tunnel. I just wish there was some way of getting out them, but you know what Snape is like. There is no way he would let me get away with not going. He's got me teaching her how to make wolfs bane next detention which means talking to her and being close to the bint. It just makes my skin crawl thinking about it." Draco wished he wasn't so good at lying some times, this was definitely not one of those times. He couldn't risk them knowing what he really though. That he had actually wanted to get closer to her, that he wanted to smell her skin and hair once more, that he wanted to be able to talk to her with no one around so didn't have to insult her.

Draco knew he was diving into dangerous territory with these thoughts, nothing could or would happen between them. Both families would be in utter turmoil never mind the beatings he would get from his father and the danger it would put Ginny in. He couldn't and wouldn't ever risk that she was too much on an innocent to let him taint her again he would rather spend his years in a loveless marriage where he had no feelings, no lust, no happiness in his life than risk his father doing something to Ginny simply because she dared to think she could be with a Malfoy.

That is if she even wanted him, she had never actually made any move on him, never gave him the signals the other girls usually did but every now and then he would catch her looking at him with this odd look in her eyes as if she was trying to look into his very soul. Draco shook his head of these thoughts as Blaise came sauntering into the common room with a very smug smile on his face which made him want to hurt his friend in ways he never thought he would.

Blaise stopped mid-walk noticing the glare he was receiving from Draco and shuddered wondering what he had done this time.

"Draco, how did detention go?" Trying to act normal as he continued to walk towards his friend of 7 years.

"How do you think, I was stuck with that bint Weasley. I swear if any of you guys ended up even shagging her I would disown you all for touching someone of that filth." With that Draco got up and walked to his room closing the door silently behind him leaving his friends in shock. They knew Draco a lot more than they let on, the knew that this wasn't his usual rant of the family he was bought up to hate, it wasn't his usual moan about some girl after him throwing herself at his feet… no this was serious… he actually liked this girl. They all looked at each other with knowing eyes, they would have to help him conceal this to everyone else, his family could not find out about this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer I own nothing JK owns it all

A/N: Just wanted to say a huge thank you for all of your reviews they really get me and my muse flowing hope you enjoy this chapter took me a while to get through it but i ma happy with hoe it came out.

Ginny's POV

Ginny woke up and opened her eyes to complete darkness, she sighed and rolled over to look at her alarm clock and saw it was four thirty am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep Ginny got up and walked over to the bathroom as quietly as she could and got showered. It was very rare that she had even five minutes in the bathroom never mind being able to take her time.

Ginny took her time and finally thirty minutes later she was done and dressed in her favourite jeans and jumper. Deciding to go for an early morning walk Ginny grabbed her scarf and walked out of the castle. As she walked out of the front doors Ginny was grateful that she had picked up her scarf although it was too cold it was very windy and the scarf would half block the wind.

Walking into the courtyard Ginny stopped and looked up at the sky. Smiling she noticed that the sun was beginning to rise making the sky an amazing array of colours, the sky was a mix of purples, yellows, oranges and light blues. Unable to stop looking at the stunning sky Ginny walked over to the lake and lay on the ground. Unlike most morning's the ground was soft and dry making it very comfortable , the grass becoming a cushion for her small frame. Ginny immediately stopped thinking of the thoughts that had been plaguing her sleep and began to listen to her surroundings, when she concentrated she heard the waves crashing on the lake as the Giant Squid began to wake and hunt for food, she heard the birds singing their morning songs to each other and begin their morning hunt's also and she heard the rustling of the trees, it seemed as is if they were greeting her as the ones closest to her seemed to sway the most. Letting herself become immersed in these sound's Ginny began to drift into a calm and peaceful frame of mind.

She took in a deep, satisfying breath as she watched the sun continue to rise and chase away the purples that had been the only remainder of the night before. She stayed like this for a while, just relaxing, being part of nature, she felt so peaceful at times like these, but then she began to remember the time when peace was all that she had wanted yet seemed so far from her grasp.

+ + + - - - - Flashback - - - - + + +

_Ginny looked around her room and sighed, she had been holed up here ever since the Chamber of Secrets, ever since she was controlled and was made to do unthinkable things to her family and friends. She stayed in her room not wanting to see anyone, not wanting to see the pity in their eyes that they held for her, or the fear for her safety. Or theirs. She was sure they still had their suspicions on whether she had wanted it to happen, or if she still held a part of him inside of her. She would always wonder that herself, and just in case there was it was best to stay away._

_Her parents kept trying to come and speak to her every day in the beginning, but they just didn't understand that she wanted to be alone. It took a while but they began to understand, they stopped begging her to come down and see their visitors and the family. She couldn't even bring herself to see Professor Dumbledore when he came to visit. Although he had told her it wasn't her fault she knew he was just being polite. No, she didn't want to see her family or friends._

_She didn't deserve their love and she didn't deserve their worry. It was all her fault, she knew it, they knew it but were still willing to let her be a part of their lives regardless, she couldn't let them though. Harry Potter had nearly died because of her he was almost defeated by the Basilisk, if it hadn't have been for Fawkes saving him he would surely have died in that chamber. The worst of it all was that Lord Voldermort would have returned because of her, he had regained human form because of the energy and magic she had fed him._

_She had been so stupid to think that a talking diary was good for her and not evil, even if Tom had made it all seem normal. He had gotten into her head, she had let him, no she pulled him in with open arms and welcomed in to her most intimate feelings and thoughts. What a fool she was._

_By the time she had realised who he was, it was too late, she was too sucked in, too involved in Tom and his lies. She believed everything he said to her, she believed they were meant to be and that he was coming back for her, and her alone because it was too painful for him to be away from her for a minute longer. He had said he was only in existence because of his love for her. She had been so happy when he had said this her, finally she had someone to love her, someone she could love and they would be so happy together once he had taken his form._

_She made sure to call him Tom, she had somehow managed to separate Tom Riddle from Lord Voldermort, Tom was a sweet, smart, caring person who was in love with her whereas Lord Voldermort was evil, he was a killer and could love no one, not even himself as it would destroy his very essence, his soul was black._

_Ginny shook her head in disgust and stood up to walk to her bathroom. So stupid, she had risked so many lives, hurt so many people and for what? To feel accepted? To feel loved? She didn't deserve any of that, not anymore. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she was a shell compared to her former self. Her eyes had bags under them and seemed to have lost their brightness. Her hair was a tangled mess shoved into a ponytail no longer cared for. Her small frame seemed to be just bones with skin draped over them, she hadn't eaten for a long time, only drank water when it became too uncomfortable not too. She looked at herself in disgust she was barely passing for human these days. She thought back to the days where she had at least had friends, before Tom that was. _

_She had begun to distance herself from them believing that Tom was the only person she needed in her life, the others were just vessels she could use to get what she wanted and nothing more, she had barely any contact with them after first opening the chamber and after the ordeal had no contact at all with them, she didn't blame them for that she had abused their trust, abused everyone's trust._

_She knew she would never be trusted again, never be looked at in the same way again but she couldn't blame them. Any of them. She had been touched by evil and she had liked it. She had felt the mind of a truly evil person and felt love towards it. She could even hear his thoughts towards the end, when so much of her energy and being had been poured into the diary even at the end when she knew what his plans were, knew that she had been used she still held a little hope that she could still be loved. Seeing the pity and fear in everyone's eyes when she came into the Great Hall after it had happened made her loose that hope._

_Taking a deep breath Ginny lifted her wand and pointed it at her wrist, ready to say the spell that would end all her pain and end all her fear. She wanted it all gone she wanted to feel nothing, to be at peace. _

_Gathering her breath ready to complete the spell Ginny took one last look at herself in the mirror._

"_Ginny?" It was the one voice that could have stopped her, because back then for her, it was only him._

_Harry._

_+ + + - - - - End Flashback - - - - + + +_

Ginny got up as the sun had finally risen and stood too look at the lake, it had been a long time since she had thought about that, wanting to put her darkest moment behind her. She knew if it wasn't for him, Harry, she wouldn't be here today. She would have gone through with it. She owed her life to Harry, not that he would ever know, no one knew about that day only her, and that was how it was going to stay.

She supposed it was part of the reason why she had wanted to be with him for so long, he had saved her. It wasn't meant to be, but she would be eternally in his debt. With one sad look back at the lake she turned and walked back to the castle. It was now six thirty am and her school friends would be getting up soon.

Draco's POV

Draco looked at his clock for what seemed the fiftieth time that night, five thirty am, running his hand through his silky blonde hair. Draco got out of bed and without thinking made his bed and walked over to the shower.

He had spent all night tossing and turning, he couldn't seem to settle into his normal sleeping routine. He hadn't been this restless in a long time. Once dressed he decided to take a walk, he left the dungeons through the back tunnels that led out near the forbidden forest. As he got outside Draco smiled. It was a rare occasion when he could just be himself unguarded, he rarely ever let himself drop his barriers but he couldn't help it. In front of him was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

The sun was rising over the tops of the tree's there was still a slight purple tinge to the sky, the last remnant's of the night, but the rest of the sky was a brilliant orange and yellow with blues mixed in. It truly was a magnificent sight. Draco stood there just watching the sunrise and the animals begin to wake around the edges of the forest. Draco watched as a baby Thestral poked its head out sniff in his direction and then pull back in when the sunlight hit its nose. Thestral's were uncomfortable in the light, it didn't hurt them but they still preferred the dark.

Smiling Draco continued to walk around the forest and came to a stop at the Lake. He had always liked it here. Peaceful, quiet and un-demanding. Ever since beginning at Hogwarts Draco had had to become someone else, someone with no emotions, someone with no regret or care for anyone else. He didn't like being this version of himself, not all the time anyway. Sometimes it was helpful, especially in cases where he wanted someone to get away from him, quickly he would just give them his Malfoy glare and use his wit to get them away from him., but he also found when he wanted someone close this version of himself wouldn't allow it.

Something moved out the corner of his eye and Draco shrunk slowly into the edges of the forest hiding in the shadows. He could see something moving, something white but with a red glow. After a few seconds he realised it was someone lying down, the white seemed to be a piece of material flowing in the wind.

Creeping further along the edges of the forest closer the person lying down he could see who it was. The person who had been invading his thoughts recently. The littlest Weasley. She had an almost serene look on her face as she was staring up into the sky. Draco just stood there and watched her, mesmerised. The wind was playing with her hair, the wind picking it up and almost seemed to be caressing her face. Draco's hand twitched of their own violation, he wanted to be touching her face, caressing her face. The sun was shinning so bright around her as if its sole job was to smile down on her to keep her basking in its warmth. The sunlight bouncing of her glorious red hair surrounding her in a halo that seemed so fitting considering at that moment her expression seemed so innocent, so powerful that he would have sworn she was an angel had this been the first time he had seen her.

After what seemed like hours of watching her, Draco made himself turn around and walk away with a second glance and headed back to the dungeons. It could never happen between them. He was a Malfoy and she was a Weasley, nothing else mattered, especially not his feelings for her. Whatever they might be, he was too confused to understand them. He had spent all of his life prior to Hogwarts being taught of society and who it was acceptable to befriend and who it wasn't. The Weasley's were the top of the 'don't befriend list', he had been told of their wealth or lack of, their hand me down clothes and their love of muggles and muggle-borns.

When he saw Ginny he didn't see money signs like people saw when they looked at him, he didn't see rich and soft clothes that felt divine to wear like his and he didn't see brand new top of the range items which he was accustomed too. No, all he saw was a beautiful person, inside and out it didn't matter her social standings to him, her wealth standings didn't mean anything to him.

It was just a shame they were the only things that mattered to his family.

As Draco turned the corner out of sight, Ginevra Weasley stood up and walked back to the castle both beginning their day not knowing that the other was in total turmoil. Neither understanding their feelings of each other and neither of them planning at any point in their lives to take action on them.

And it was all for the good of the family.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.n: So sorry for the huge delay in updating this I have had sooo much going on including moving home but I will try to update as often as I can. Also I would like to apologize for my horrible spelling, I am going to go back over it all and sort out the mistakes.

Chapter 12

Ginny's POV

After getting back to the castle Ginny got back to her room and got dressed for the day, looking forward to seeing Draco during the detention later, her dreams have lately been full of the blonde headed wizard. She just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, if someone had come up to her this time last year and told her she would have started to like Malfoy never mind enjoy his company she would have bat-bogey hexed them.

She couldn't stop imagining his soft lips kissing her passionately as he held her in his strong arms clutching him to her like she would disappear if he let her go. His hands sliding up her back tickling her slightly to reach up to run his fingers through her soft silky hair.

"Ginny!" Ginny snapped out of her daydream to see Luci standing in front of her "What land were you in? Are you …blushing?".

"No, I am not blushing I was just thinking about this dress to wear to the ball that's all. Come on lets go before we miss breakfast completely." Ginny turned away quickly before Luci could quiz her more on her day dream. She couldn't believe she just slipped into the day dream that easily, and it had never been so…. Vivid before.

"Sooo are you definitely coming with me on Sunday Ginny? I can't wait, you just have too, you can't let me go on my own. I would look like I was on the pull, if its two girls it's just us going out having a laugh. Please please please?." Ginny laughed and nodded her head at Luci who jumped up and down hugging her friend. "We have to plan what I am going to wear now."

Ginny continued to laugh whilst walking into the Great Hall, she couldn't imagine being this excited to wear something for someone else's benefit. Especially not someone who didn't even seem to know who you were but Luci was so happy at just being given a shot to be near him. She wondered if she would be like this if she hadn't seen Draco for a long time? Just at that thought she felt someone watching her, instantly her eyes looked for Draco, she found him at his normal spot chatting with Blaise. No eyes in her direction, Ginny shook off the weird feeling and got back to eating breakfast.

Draco's POV

"Seriously Draco I don't see why you wont come just this once with me. It's a laugh you can take the mick out of all your favourite whores. That's the only reason I go and you know it." Blaise turned back to his sausage and eggs.

"Because I will not lower myself to their presence. Plus I don't know if you have noticed but the Hogwarts whores have decided to take it in turns to try and get me into bed with them, like I would want to catch something from them." Draco shook his head at Blaise who had just burst out laughing.

"What's so funny may I ask?" turning to face his friend who had now started choking on his last mouthful. Draco waited for him to calm down and turn a normal shade of colour before repeating his question.

"Haven't you heard? They have a bet going on to see who can get in your pants first. It all started once you turned down Isabelle. Each girl put in 10 Galleons each and the person who finally get's you wins the pot. I hear its quite high now, in the 200 Galleon mark." Blaise just watched Draco's face, waiting for some change of expression but none came. As always he wore a perfect mask.

"God those girls are so pathetic, they are paying money to see who can sleep with me first? I'm not a damn prostitute."

"No mate you are not, but you have gone from flirting with girls and sleeping with some of the lucky ones to complete abstinence. They find it alluring, a challenge the same way most of the guys are looking at Ginny Weasley now. Look" He nodded in the direction of the doors.

As he turned to look he heard her laugh, she was laughing very hard, so carefree, so relaxed that it almost made Draco smile, almost. He had a reputation to uphold after all. He watched her as she walked over to her seat with amazing grace her long straight hair shining and swaying behind her as she walked, she sat down.

Draco looked around him and noticed that a lot of guys were staring at her too, with hungry looks in their eyes, the same way the whores looked at him. Draco looked back at Ginny, surely she had to notice this half of the male population in 5th year and above was staring at her but no, she was sat there still talking and laughing at her friend. She was completely unaware of how she was enticing them. He continued to watch he out of the corner of his eyes as to not seem too noticeable and after a few minutes he saw her tense slightly and turn to look around the hall, he quickly averted his gaze and turned to Blaise.

"Ok I'll come but this once only. " Blaise cheered and continued to eat with his usual enthusiasm. Draco knew from his last detention with Ginny that she was planning to go this Sunday. The least he could do would be to watch over her to make sure no one would pester her.

Obviously he wasn't going to let anyone do anything to her, he just couldn't understand why he was so protective of her all of a sudden when in the past he was taught to hate her.

Ginny's POV

After the day's lessons Ginny found herself at a loss of what to do. She had an hour and half left before detention. Dinner had just finished and now she was wondering the corridors wondering what to do, homework was up to date for a change. Just as she was about to head back to her common room she heard a noise in the classroom to her right. It sounded as if chairs or tables were being levitated then thrown up against the wall.

She crept up to the door and listened, she could hear two voices one was unmistakably Tricia one of the Gryffindor 7th years, she had tried it on with Harry once, as the gentleman he is he turned her down gently. She couldn't quite hear the other voice and curiosity got the better of her, she just had to know who she was with. She wasn't normally this nosey but her instincts were telling her to look.

She pushed the door slowly open, muttering a silence charm as she did, not that it was needed the noises got a whole lot louder the second she did. She looked around the corner and the sight before her stunned her. Tricia was half naked, her school shirt was on the floor alongside her bra, her skirt was hitched up around her waist showing her pants and she was crawling along the desk to none other than Draco Malfoy who was pushed against the wall just watching her advance on him.

Ginny was so shocked that she just stood there watching Tricia advance on Draco, he just stood there no movement, no nothing. Tricia was sliding very slow towards Draco making sure he had full view of.. Well of everything. Ginny slid her eyes to Draco and found his eyes were on her, Ginny just stared at him back unsure of the strange emotion fleeting through her as their eyes connecting. A jolt of fear at being caught doing something she shouldn't be doing, anger that he was just staring at her and lastly jealousy. Jealous that it was Tricia and not her.

Without saying a word Ginny turned on her heels and walked out closing the door noiselessly behind her. She didn't really think that Draco was the type to go for those type of girls, girls who throw themselves at the latest bachelor of Hogwarts. Oh well none of her loss. Not like anything was going to happen between either of them anyway with the family situation a Malfoy and a Weasley was never going to happen.

Still it would have been nice to have seen what could have been.

Draco POV

After leaving the Great Hall from dinner Draco was headed towards the quid ditch pitch. He needed to blow of a little steam and no teams were practicing today due to the cold. He was wondering if Ginny would mention anything about the party on Sunday when he was suddenly pulled into a classroom, startled he pulled out his wand on his abductor and found it to be Tricia one of the Hogwarts whores. Thanks to Blaise's warning he was expecting something like this to happen, for the girls to start getting forceful, he had turned down 4 girls already since being told this morning of their bet.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just pull a guy like that I could have cursed you, you idiot." As he finally looked away from her face he finally noticed what she was wearing. Which wasn't much only her skirt and pants remained of her clothing and her high heels. Draco started to walk back, never had a girl been this forceful and up front with him. He watched her carefully as he back towards the wall, she obviously wasn't stable and he was sure wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I just couldn't spend another day watching those girls throw themselves all over you when we both know you want me. I've seen you Draco eyeing me up when I walk past watching my boobs when I wear no bra." As she was talking she was getting closer and closer to him.

"I was staring at you because you looked like a prostitute in heat. Like you were trying to get the attention of every guy you could. Not because I wanted you." He shook his head in disbelief at her. It was like she hadn't heard him or chose not to listen to his words as she just started to edge towards him crawling on the table in which was supposed to be a sexy manner, just then something red caught his eyes and he saw Ginny.

'What the hell is she doing her? I hope she isn't in on this stupid bet too? Although that could work to my advantage.' Ginny looked up then straight into his eyes and he knew straight away that she wasn't. She looked shocked, almost sad and did he see a hint of jealousy. He wanted to tell her that he hadn't initiated or even wanted what was happening to him but he couldn't speak, it was like he was stuck underneath her gaze. Suddenly she turned and shut the door behind her and Draco just looked at the door for a few seconds before looking back at Tricia.

Draco knew what Ginny would think especially with how the situation looked, but maybe it was for the best. It would never have worked any way. Cocking his head to the side Draco considered Tricia maybe he should sleep with her get it over with, she wasn't that bad looking, if she took of her make up that is. Had a decent figure, but then he remembered that probably half the male population of Hogwarts had probably run his hands over her curves and he felt repulsed. He wouldn't touch her not even to end this stupid bet of theirs.

He watched as Tricia had made it to him and saw triumph in her eyes, she thought she had won because he hadn't left. She obviously hadn't spotted Ginny, which was a good thing. As she came to a stop in front of him about to open her mouth to say something Draco pushed away from the way, away from Tricia and towards the door as he put his hand on the door handle he turned to see Tricia, with her body in the same position but head towards him in disbelief.

"I will never sleep with you or any of your whore friends so save yourself and your mates 10 Galleons each and call of this fucking bet"

With that he left, hoping Ginny would still be hanging around so he could at least show he wasn't low enough to sleep with someone like that, to show her he wasn't that guy. But she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
